irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
2011
Events :See Events 2011 Publications Ireland ;Atomic Diner *''Jennifer Wilde'' by Rob Curley, Maura McHugh and Stephen Downey *''The League Of Volunteers'' by Rob Curley and Barry Keegan, Atomic Diner *''Róisín Dubh'' by Rob Curley, Maura McHugh and Stephen Daly ;Downright Bockedy *''Mortal Tedium'' by John Robbins *''The Well Below'' by John Robbins ;The Irish Times *''Prof Butterknut and Kronk'' by Alan Nolan ;Little Room *''If Only I was a Waterproof Watch'' by John Currivan and David Mooney ;Longstone Comics *''Smiling at the Sky'' by Peter C. Loftus and Ian Pettitt ;Moccu Press *''War of the Two Kings'' by Dermot Poyntz and Lee Grace, Moccu Press *''Plight of the Wild Geese'' by Dermot Poyntz and Lee Grace ;The O'Brien Press *''The Big Break Detectives Casebook'' by Alan Nolan *''Brian Boru'' by Damien Goodfellow *''Death by Chocolate'' by Alan Nolan *''Six Million Ways to Die'' by Alan Nolan ;Quiet Hell Comics *''The Man with No Libido'' by Jason Browne and Stephen Kearney ;Uproar Comics *''Zombies Hi'' by Danny McLaughlin, Kevin Logue and John Campbell, Uproar Comics ;Others *''Absence'' by Andy Luke and Stephen Downey *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' #4 & 5 by Patrick Brown *''Clueless'' by Deirdre de Barra *''Columba's Cross'' by Joe Campbell *''Don't Panic! Comics'' by Debbie McCormack and Gareth McKnight *''Down'' by Tommie Kelly *''Flip's Sake!'' by various *Loserdom #22 by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Short Sharp Shlock'' by Dave Hendrick, John Cullen, Pete Marry, David O'Sullivan and Zak Kinsella *''Short Sharp Shocks'' #2 by Ger Hankey *''The Society of the Remarkable Suicide'' by Stephen Paul Coffey, Cormac Hughes and Rob Carey *''Splunc!'' by various *''Tommie Kelly Presents'' by Tommie Kelly and Viv Duignan *''Vanguard'' by Dirk Van Dom and various artists *''Walled City Dreams'' by various *''The Whole World'' by Brian Naughton The Web *''Between Worlds'' by Anna Fitzpatrick *''Big Bank Ltd'' by Willzy and Paul O'Flanagan *''Bunny Malone'' by Niall McCann *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' by Patrick Brown *''Crap Man'' by Gar Shanley *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''Desolate Ceremony'' by Anthea West *''DJ Bogtrotter'' by Noel Curry *''Faraday the Blob'' by Alan Ryan *Fiona Sparkles by Holly Pereira *''Flatmates'' by Maeve Clancy *''Garfield Minus Garfield'' by Dan Walsh *''Go Home Paddy'' by John A. Walsh *''Manny Man'' by John Ruddy *''Milton's Life'' by Noel Curry *''Moments'' by Tommie Kelly *''Moorehawke'' by Celine Kiernan *''Muddled'' by Matthew Dunne and Simon Fay *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''Road Crew'' by Tommie Kelly *''The Sorrowful Putto of Prague'' by James Stafford and A. J. Bernardo *''Space Avalanche'' by Eoin Ryan *''Spazzmoid'' by Bob Byrne *''Star Wars: age 9'' by John White *''Tales of the...'' by various *''Tea'' by Elida Maiques *''Wheel Spinning Hamster Dead'' by Alan Moloney UK *"Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales" by Bob Byrne, 2000AD *"Judge Dredd: Salvage" by Michael Carroll and David Roach, 2000AD *"Judge Dredd: Blood Culture" by Michael Carroll and Jon Davis-Hunt, Judge Dredd Megazine *"Judge Dredd: Creatures of Habit" by Michael Carroll and Ben Willsher, 2000AD *"Judge Dredd: "In Control" by Michael Carroll and Simon Fraser, 2000AD *"Judge Dredd: Caterpillars" by Michael Carroll, Bryan Talbot and Alwyn Talbot, 2000AD #1730 *"Judge Dredd: California Babylon" by Michael Carroll and Ben Willsher, 2000AD #1731-1734 *"Judge Dredd: Day of Chaos - Downtime" by Michael Carroll and Ben Willsher, 2000AD #1752 *"Judge Dredd: Unchained" by Michael Carroll and John Higgins, Judge Dredd Megazine ''#316-317 *"Numbercruncher" by Si Spurrier and P. J. Holden, ''Judge Dredd Megazine *''Slaughterman's Creed'' by Cy Dethan, Stephen Downey and Andy Brown, Markosia *''Tank Girl'': "Bad Wind Rising" by Alan Martin and Rufus Dayglo, Titan Magazines *"Black Ops Xtreme" by John Freeman and PJ Holden, Strip Magazine USA *''Angel'', some issues drawn by Stephen Mooney and Stephen Thompson, IDW *''The Boys'' by Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson, Dynamite Entertainment *''Captain America and Crossbones'' by William Harms and Declan Shalvey, Marvel Comics *''Farscape'' drawn by Will Sliney, Boom! Studios *''Fear Itself: The Worthy'' #2 by Jeff Parker and Declan Shalvey, Marvel Comics *''Jennifer Blood'' by Garth Ennis and Adriano Batista, Dynamite Entertainment *''Northlanders'' #45-47: "The Icelandic Trology: Conversion 999" by Brian Wood and Declan Shalvey, DC/Vertigo *''Stitched'' by Garth Ennis and Mike Wolfer, Avatar Press *''Thunderbolts'' 157, 159-161, 163.1 by Jeff Parker and Declan Shalvey, Marvel Comics, 2010-11 *''Terminator/Robocop: Kill Human'' by Rob Williams and PJ Holden, Dynamite Entertainment Spain *''Dublinés by Alfonso Zapico Media *Alan Nolan makes the [http://www.tribune.ie/magazine/article/2011/jan/02/the-hot-100/ Sunday Tribune Hot 100] *Patrick Freyne, Just in time - a new breed of Irish superhero, The Irish Times, 18 March Deaths *12 March: Brian Moore, aka republican political cartoonist "Cormac" *9 November: Terry Willers, cartoonist and organiser of the Guinness International Cartoon Festival, Rathdrum, Co Wicklow Category:2011